fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fish of Farovia
Fish List of Farovia Below is a list of the fish in all of Farovia. Miny Fish With eyes too big for the stomach, Minies nibble on anything in sight, making for a simple catch. Miny Fish offer the smallest reward since they have overpopulated the Farovian Villages. Reward: ~50 gold Strength: Huh? Weight: 1 oz Min. Pole: Oak Branch Min. Skill: Fishing 101 Newbie Habitat: Waterport Miss Miny Fish The Beautiful Miss Miny Fish are not an easy catch! They are rare compared to their counterpart and require wranglers to have excellent timing along with wonderful grace and elegance. Reward: ~125 gold Strength: Gorgeous! Weight: 1 oz Min. Pole: Oak Branch Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Waterport Catty Fish You'll know Catty is near when you hear *meooowwbruubblbblebubble*. Due to their frequent eating habits and slow escape speed, you should have little difficulty catching this feline-fish. Reward: ~60 gold Strength: Very little Weight: 4 oz Min. Pole: Oak Branch Min. Skill: Fishing 101 Newbie Habitat: Waterport Cubey Fish The pre-historic Cube Fish broke off from a near by iceberg in the summer of '32. Some may wonder, "how can you actually hook an icecube?" Actually, it's quite simple. Just rig a hook into its side. They offer small rewards because the bouyant cubes are easy to spot. Reward: ~75 gold Strength: Very little Weight: 2 oz Min. Pole: Oak Branch Min. Skill: Fishing 101 Newbie Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Loafy Fish Loafy Fish have recently infested the waters of Farovia. They give a special chum when caught, that in return can be used to catch more loafies. It's important to know that they have a very nice point reward and you can trade their loaf chum in for gold. :) Reward: ~3-6 Loaf Chum Strength: Fluffy and Warm Weight: 4 oz Min. Pole: Oak Branch Min. Skill: Fishing 101 Newbie Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Mime Fish Mime Fish often fool anglers by pretending to be behind a glass window or climbing a fake rope. More difficult to catch than the previous fish, the Mime Fish is famous for silently snaking your bait. Reward: ~200 gold Strength: Low Weight: 6 oz Min. Pole: Oak Branch Min. Skill: Introduction to Chumming Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Fiesta Fish When Fiesta is not taking a siesta, consider yourself one lucky senorita. AY chihuahua! This lazy and overweight borracho requires a high strength pole and lure, and prefers a burrito tasting bait. Reward: ~250 gold Strength: Heavy Min. Pole: Oak Branch Min. Skill: Introduction to Chumming Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Emo Fish Non-schooling Emo Fish are rare, but offer greater catchability on rainy days. Noisy lures work great on the Emo variety as they are attracted to all sorts of musical vibrations. Reward: ~320 gold Strength: Eeeee Weight: 6 oz Min. Pole: Oak Branch Min. Skill: Introduction to Chumming Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Hippie Fish Between their peaceful personalities and algae smoking, Hippie Phish give little fight on the reel-in. Although dwindling in population, you may catch one coming up for a midnight munchie. Reward: ~420 gold Strength: Extremely Chill Weight: 1.75 lb Min. Pole: Oak Branch Min. Skill: Introduction to Chumming Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville, Blue Crescent Tiger Shark Fish A distant relative of the Catty and Sabertooth, Tiger Sharks are the most common of the Farovian sharks. Be wary of the cute whiskers and deadly claws, Tigers have been known to puncture wooden boats. Reward: ~480 gold Strength: Strong Weight: 2.50 lb Min. Pole: Necro Pole Min. Skill: Habitats of Large Fish Habitat: Fishertonville, Blue Crescent Vampire Fish Vampire Fish are attracted to fresh blood, foul smells, and special baits. This small devil is often found at night, sucking the blood of innocent aspiring wranglers. Reward: ~500 gold Strength: Mean Bite Weight: 10 oz Min. Pole: Oak Branch Min. Skill: Fishing 101 Newbie Habitat: Waterport Ninja Fish A few centuries ago, the Ninja Fish voyaged from the Far East to the Farovian Seas. They have single-handedly destroyed other species of aquatic life. Although they are small and lightning quick they are one of the strongest types of fish. These evil ninja masters fear nothing. Reward: ~1,320 gold Strength: Extremely Weight: 2 oz Min. Pole: Oak Branch Min. Skill: Fishing 101 Newbie Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Hate Fish Do not dare to use a weak pole on this non-loving creature. For he will eat anyone with too weak a pole. Reward: ~700 gold Strength: Cruel Weight: 3.13 lb Min. Pole: Excalipole Min. Skill: The Art of Night Fishing and Timing Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville, Blue Crescent Grim Fish In some reports, Grim Fish have caused many deaths of aspiring Fish Wranglers. Using their scythe, Grim Fish slice the lines of the strongest poles known to man. Reward: ~1,000 gold Strength: Deadly Weight: 0 oz Min. Pole: Necro Pole Min. Skill: Habitats of Large Fish Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville, Blue Crescent Twig Fish The Twig Fish are rare because they seldom come up to eat. Only the most elite Oak Branching Wranglers will ever have a chance at reeling in this petite fish. Reward: ~724 gold Points: ~506 points Strength: Very Weak Weight: 1 oz Min. Pole: Level 50 Oak Branch+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Foamy Fish Foamy Fish are close relatives of the freshly baked Loafy Fish. Instead of being warm and fluffy, Foamy are cold and moderately fermented. These little delights coined to term "liquid gold". Reward: ~2,536 gold Points: ~955 points Strength: Liquid Gold Weight: 3.75 lb Min. Pole: Level 5 Necro Pole + Min. Pole: Level 5 Necro Pole+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Fishertonville Houdini Fish The Houdini Fish can only be caught with a Level 50 Broken Standard fishing pole. The Houdini are master escapists and will begin stealing chums when your pole reaches a level 30. Reward: ~724 gold Points: ~505 points Strength: Tricky Weight: 10 oz Min. Pole: Level 50 Broken Standard+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Flyin Fish The agile Flyin Fish can only be caught by experienced sharp shooters. They move quickly through both air and water. Reward: ~1,212 gold Points: ~747 points Strength: Speedy Weight: 1.00 lb Min. Pole: Level 50 Fancy Rifle-pole+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Fishertonville Viking Fish The Viking Fish once colonized much of the Farovian waterways until the Tiger Shark took over in the early eleventh century. Today, the elite Viking Fish only appear when an opposing wrangler masters their dueling ability. Reward: ~792 gold Points: ~601 points Strength: Barbarous Weight: 200.00 lb Min. Pole: Level 50 Excalipole+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Fishertonville Devil Ray Fish The most dangerous Sting Ray is the Devil Ray. The flame throwing Devil Ray can only be caught by the best Necro wranglers in all of Farovia. Reward: ~1,432 gold Points: ~1,725 points Strength: Fiery Weight: 8.75 lb Min. Pole: Level 50 Necro Pole+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Fishertonville Red Diablo Shark Fish We know very little about this new shark. We have some recent reports indicating that the Red Diablo is near Blue Crescent and terrifying local anglers. Reward: ~615 gold Strength: Not Sure Weight: 11.06 lb Min. Pole: Steam Powered Hydropole Min. Skill: Mastering Shark Wrangling Habitat: Blue Crescent, Sans Culpra Toro Fish Refrain from glancing in the red piercing eyes of this bullish fish. Toro Fish take pleasure in charging at wranglers and destroying boats. If you are willing to take the risk, toss out some meat and hold on tightly to your fishing equipment. Reward: ~302 gold Strength: Unknown Weight: 11.44 lb Min. Pole: Steam Powered Hydropole Min. Skill: Habitats of Large Fish Habitat: Blue Crescent Putrid Fish Putrid Fish are in an advanced staged of decomposition and are perhaps the foulest smelling creatures. Only the Steam and Sonar poles can bear the haunting aroma. Reward: ~999 gold Points: ~1,452 points Strength: Deathly Weight: 5 oz Min. Pole: Level 10 Steam Powered Hydropole+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Blue Crescent Joan of Farovia Fish Joan of Farovia hangs out at local fish taverns, enjoys long swims on the beach and moonlight dinners. Don't expect to catch this doll with just any pole level. Reward: ~1,011 gold Points: ~1,755 points Strength: Dazzling Weight: 3.75 lb Min. Pole: Level 25 Steam Powered Hydropole+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Blue Crescent Joan of Arc Fish Joan of Arc is quite the opposite of the other Joan from Farovia. You won't find this Saint at the local fish tavern or canoodling on the beach - you may find her keeping the young schools of fish safe from harm. Reward: ~1,090 gold Points: ~2,000 points Strength: Heroic Weight: 1.88 lb Min. Pole: Level 25 Sonar Pulverizer+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Blue Crescent Azul Fish Azul Sharks are small, feisty and quick, which make for a very difficult catch in Blue Crescent. Be cautious if you catch one - Azul's have massive jaws and like to take revenge by chomping down on whatever is in sight. Reward: ~408 gold Strength: Fiesty Weight: 7.69 lb Min. Pole: Sonar Pulverizer Min. Skill: Mastering Shark Wrangling Habitat: Blue Crescent Suave Fish As the most loquacious and flamboyant fish, Suave Fish are typically the center of attention of Blue Crescent. Reel one in and you will receive a substantial reward. Reward: ~524 gold Strength: Slick Weight: 9.06 lb Min. Pole: Sonar Pulverizer Min. Skill: Mastering Shark Wrangling Habitat: Blue Crescent, Sans Culpra Rock Fish The very rare Rock Fish are a special catch because of how difficult they are to reel in. Some Spanish Wranglers believe you need a 50% mastered Steam Pole or a “Caña de Pescar con Sonar nivel quince”. Reward: ~3,555 gold Strength: Rock Hard Weight: 7.50 lb Min. Pole: Level 25 Steam Powered Hydropole+ / Level 15 Sonar Pulverizer+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Fishertonville, Blue Crescent, Sans Culpra Chainsaw Marlin Fish The Chainsaw Marlin has a brutalizing 40 horse power, pull start chainsaw that was genetically engineered by Cap'n Jozek's evil twin brother, Earl. Currently, we haven't spotted many Chainsawrrrlin's in the Blue Crescent waters, but we know they exist - Earl sent Jozek a text message from the local tavern yesterday. Reward: ~2,254 gold Strength: Brutalizing Weight: 10.31 lb Min. Pole: Level 5 Sonar Pulverizer+ Min. Skill: Mastering Shark Wrangling Habitat: Blue Crescent, Sans Culpra Scitzo Shark Fish The vicious and rare Scitzo Fish suffer from many disorders. The breed has endured numerous stints of fishab, but to no avail. Scitzo's lurk patiently at the bottom of Blue Crescent waiting for their next assailment. Reward: ~2,015 gold Strength: Straight Jacket Weight: 20.19 lb Min. Pole: Sonar Pulverizer Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Note: this is likely out of date information and it it not needed anymore. Habitat: Blue Crescent Razor Shark Fish Razor Sharks are possibly the most dangerous and lethal fish of Blue Crescent. They are known to tear apart dingy boats and scare off swimmers throughout Farovia. The glimmering silver razor-sharp frame of this angler-eating shark will leave you with haunting nightmares. Reward: ~3,210 gold Strength: Extremely Sharp Weight: 22.06 lb Min. Pole: Sonar Pulverizer Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Habitat: Blue Crescent T150 Fish The rare T150 only comes out to battle with the most elite RoboFish. Beware of the T150's terrifying weaponry trifecta - otherwise you'll be defecta'd. Reward: ~1,143 gold Points: ~931 points Strength: Tri-fold Weight: 218.88 lb Min. Pole: Level 50 Sonar Pulverizer+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Blue Crescent Striped Diablo Fish If we knew little about the Red Diablo, we know even less of the Striped Diablo. With beady little eyes, a stylish beard, and the most teeth you've ever seen - the Striped Diablo can only be caught by the BEST Steam Hydropoling wranglers out there. Reward: ~1,232 gold Points: ~986 points Strength: Elite Weight: 13.81 lb Min. Pole: Level 50 Steam Powered Hydropole+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Blue Crescent Samurai Fish As close relatives to the Ninja Fish, Samurai claim to be the stronger breed due to their extensive warrior training in Japan. Little do they know that research proves that these two breeds are essentially equal in attributes. Be careful if the two fish cross paths - there will be battle and blood will be shed. Reward: ~650 gold Points: ~900 points Strength: Samurizing Weight: 2.00 lb Min. Pole: Spear Gun Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Habitat: Sans Culpra Siberian Tiger Shark Fish Dwelling secretively in caves and shipwrecks, Siberian Tiger Sharks are very extraordinary and solitary creatures. The Siberian’s rarity in Farovia has produced little research on the shark. Reward: ~703 gold Points: ~1223 points Strength: Tiger Strong Weight: 3.75 lb Min. Pole: Level 1 Spear Gun+ Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Habitat: Sans Culpra Speckled Hate Fish While it may be difficult to fathom, the Speckled Hate Fish are more hideous and dangerous than its descendent breed. Suffering years of hardship and misery due to the earthquake, Speckled Hate Fish are always on the lookout for revenge. Reward: ~758 gold Points: ~1500 points Strength: Beyond any cruel Weight: 5.00 lb Min. Pole: Level 4 Spear Gun+ Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Habitat: Sans Culpra Necktie Eel Fish Necktie Eels are dangerous, quick and mischievous creatures. Known to emit a powerful electric shock in self-defense, it is imperative that wranglers take extra precaution when facing this breed. Reward: ~1,016 gold Points: ~1802 points Strength: Stranglin Weight: 5.00 lb Min. Pole: Spear Gun Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Habitat: Sans Culpra Mammoth Squid Fish Evolving from the Woolly Mammoth over 5,000 years ago, the historic Mammoth Squid is difficult to miss due to his oversized body and eight lanky arms. The squids' continued existence relies very heavily on its sharp intelligence and quick speed. Reward: ~1,107 gold Points: ~2532 points Min. Pole: Level 7 Spear Gun+ Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Habitat: Sans Culpra Sting Ray Fish The musically-gifted Sting Ray Charles breed is a Farovian favorite. A few lucky scubadiving wranglers have witnessed a performance by this talented artist – and even fewer wranglers have successfully reeled one in. Reward: ~1,511 gold Points: ~3021 points Min. Pole: Level 12 Pneumatic Spear Upgrade+ Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Habitat: Sans Culpra King Crab Fish Lurking deep in the ocean, King Crab are the strongest crustacean in the Farovian Sea. The crabs' sharp claws and razor-sharp legs can leave brutal scars on wranglers when scuba diving. Reward: ~4,123 gold Points: ~2011 points Min. Pole: Level 25 Pneumatic Spear Upgrade+ Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Habitat: Sans Culpra Red Lobsta Fish The Red Lobsta family representz. With a sparkly grill, diamond encrusted pinchers, and a gold clock - these rare specimens are NOT cooked up at the local lobster shack. Reward: ~4,390 gold Points: ~4293 points Min. Pole: Level 50 Pneumatic Spear Upgrade+ Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Habitat: Sans Culpra Fireball Fish Considered the most common fish of Magma Reef, the feisty Fire Ball Fish can be very deceiving with its petite size. As a top dwelling creature, the fish maneuvers quickly within the lava and enjoys splashing fire up at innocent wranglers. Reward: ~861 gold Points: ~921 points Strength: Burnin Weight: 10 oz Habitat: Magma Reef Lighter Fish Description not yet available. Reward: ~870 gold Points: ~1,001 points Strength: Smokin Weight: 2.00 lb Min. Pole: Level 1 Cubey Incinerator + Habitat: Magma Reef Demon Sea Horse Fish Description not yet available. Reward: ~1,011 gold Points: ~1,159 points Strength: Flamin Weight: 5.63 lb Min. Pole: Level 5 Cubey Incinerator + Habitat: Magma Reef Firehose Eel Fish Description not yet available. Reward: ~1,212 gold Points: ~1,303 points Strength: Sprinklin Weight: 1.25 lb Min. Pole: Level 9 Cubey Incinerator + Habitat: Magma Reef Volcano Rock Fish The Volcano Rock Fish has been known to fling large-sized lava rocks out of its fins with accuracy and velocity. Occasionally found in Blue Crescent, near weak spots in the ocean floor. Reward: ~1,305 gold Points: ~1,599 points Strength: Rockin Weight: 12.50 lb Min. Pole: Level 20 Cubey Incinerator (or Level 0 Sonar Pulverizor) Habitat: Blue Crescent & Magma Reef Magmaniac Fish Description not yet available. Reward: ~2,455 gold Points: ~2,944 points Strength: Stickin Weight: 3.75 lb Min. Pole: Level 30 Cubey Incinerator + Habitat: Magma Reef Melted Cubey Fish Description not yet available. Reward: ~4,503 gold Points: ~6,021 points Strength: Meltin Weight: 1 oz Min. Pole: Level 50 Cubey Incinerator + Habitat: Magma Reef See Also The Fish of Waterport The Fish of Fishertonville The Fish of Blue Crescent The Fish of Sans Culpra Elite Fish